


Light Of Hope

by SoundlessWay



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Aladdin AU, Alternate Universe, M/M, One Shot, genie au, i guess...., or more like....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4950559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoundlessWay/pseuds/SoundlessWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba was used to his peaceful life without unnecessary luxuries; he lived with his granny, the town’s doctor, he had a meal everyday (sometimes twice a day) apart from having the minimum but crucial skills to survive. </p><p>Nevertheless, nothing lasts forever.<br/>Aoba became conscious of it when, out of the blue, a couple of strangers get into their home, destroyed everything they could and took his granny with them.</p><p>Knowing that he didn’t want to involve anyone else he cared about, Aoba desperately look for any kind of help.<br/>Luckily for him, a rumour about an oil lamp with a Genie inside made it to his ears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light Of Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> This is actually the first (long) english story that I'm proud of ;u; (though, I still have things to improve~)  
> This story was self-beta so, in case you found any kind of mistake, please feel free to tell me :) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!  
> See you!

Aoba was used to his peaceful life without unnecessary luxuries; he lived with his granny, the town’s doctor, he had a meal everyday (sometimes twice a day) apart from having the minimum but crucial skills to survive. His life was in fact much easier than most of the common people in Agrabah who had to struggle to at least drink a single drop of water per day.

Nevertheless, nothing lasts forever. Aoba became conscious of it when, out of the blue, a couple of strangers get into their home, destroyed everything they could and took his granny with them.

 

Contrary to a friend’s warning, Aoba tried to rescue his beloved granny from those people after he found out about their hiding place. But it had been useless, he wasn’t strong enough to do it on his own. Not _yet_.

Knowing that he didn’t want to involve anyone else he cared about, Aoba desperately look for any kind of help.

On those dark alleys that no one without a reckless need to find troubles would go, some rumours had been spread; most of those rumours were absurd but one of them gained Aoba’s attention:

A rumour about an oil lamp with a Genie inside.

In any other circumstance, Aoba had laughed at the simple mention of said rumour but he remembered that one of those thieves was whispering something related to it on their way out of Aoba’s home.

 _Could there be a connection?_ Aoba questioned.

Just in case, he decided to investigate further. 

 

* * *

  

Several days had passed, to Aoba’s misfortune, while he gathered every bit of information that he managed to came across with.

One of his sources, who was a bold old man that had been selling all kinds of junk for about a decade, had trusted him a possibly location to find the magic oil lamp. Although, his source, Haga, had told him that in order to make it, we would have to join two pieces of a Golden Scarab Beetle. Luckily for him, Haga was his granny’s old friend so he agreed to give away those parts he owned to grant her safety.

 

With high hopes toward this place, Aoba went through the feared desert guided by the surprisingly-flying Golden Scarab Beetle in order to found a special cave called _The Cave of Wonders_.

The sun had already set by the time the Scarab Beetle stopped and separated itself into two pieces once again. With a torch in hand he tried to see something besides sand but his eyes saw no cave.

 _Was this a failure?_ Aoba then thought. Despite the fact that the Golden Scarab Beetle, which was at first a motionless object, had moved and flew…was this… a failure…?  

Then, out of nowhere, a sand mountain lifted itself and grew until Aoba saw what it looked like a tiger’s head with its mouth wide open.

Upon this sudden event happening in front of his eyes, Aoba was forced to move backward if he didn’t want to be shallowed by the movements of the sand.

With disbelief, Aoba approach the cave’s opening once he convinced himself that it was a safe thing to do.

A moment before he could set a foot closer, the Cave of Wonders began to talk with a deep voice:

「Who disturbs my slumber? 」

With a feeling of unawareness about what to do, Aoba said what came to his mind at first:

「It is I, Aoba.」 _Why had he said it so politely? Was it fear? Or… was it due to his amazement?_ This _being_ , with the name of Cave of Wonders, observed him silently but Aoba felt as this mysterious being was looking right at his soul.

「Proceed.」The Cave continued: 「Touch nothing but the lamp.」

Having said its condition, the Cave made no more moves and stayed still.

 

 _The Cave of Wonders… truly, that’s a name that fits it._ Aoba thought, with his eyes wide opened with excitement, at the second he saw the golden walls and floor as well as all the piles of gold, diamonds, and who-knows what else.

Making his way among the marvellous amounts of crowding treasures, he heard a faint sound.

 _What could that possibly be?_ He was pretending to ignore it until he heard another sound but that, this time, louder than the previous one.  

Again.

 _Was the sound’s source coming closer to where he was?_ Aoba wondered.

He got his answer a not-long after he thought it.

The sounds, each time louder than the one before, were barks, as Aoba had identified. If it was a bark then the one making those noises was without doubt a dog. This dog was surely approaching to the place where he was standing and, after a few more barks, Aoba finally got to see the small blue puppy that had run all the way to get there.

He must have made a harsh movement since the puppy that had its tail waving with joy, had taken a step back with its tail still. Guilt made its way through Aoba’s conscious when he saw the small dog reaction. Trying to light up the puppy happy mood all over again, he kneeled in front of it and offered it his hand to smell. 

At first, the puppy did nothing but stare at Aoba, as trying to figure out his intentions but then, upon, what Aoba guessed, seeing his calm pose with lack of harmful intentions, the puppy came closer.

The first thing it did was sniff his hand and, once the puppy felt confidence about, he licked Aoba’s fingers.

「Hahaha-! Hey! That tickles…」

Somehow, after saying so, the puppy licked even more.

「Hahahaha! You... finne, helpp –haha- yourself」

Aoba said while trying not to laugh too loud.

The puppy licking task didn’t stopped there, though; he jumped towards him and continued its kissing/licking labour on Aoba’s face.

「Okay, okay! I get it but that really tickles…」

He said while he grabbed the puppy with his hand to pet his fluffy head; it seemed to be enjoying it since its tail was moving as faster as it could.

Then, as a necessary reminder of why he was there, Aoba sadly realized that it was his first time laughing since his granny’s kidnaped. This wasn’t the time to play. He needed to continue.

With that thought, he put the puppy on the floor and stood up. He look glance at the puppy with sorrow when it started to cry with the loss of petting. Even so, he began to walk far away for the small dog but he couldn’t take a step further when the puppy began to cry with deep sadness on its tune.

 _Was the dog alone? Should he… take the puppy along with him?_ He didn’t want to involve his friend be less the chance of assuming the responsibility of the adoption a dog if he already know that what would come sooner or later will be dangerous…

With those thoughts on mind, he walked far away from the dog; or at least he tried. The puppy, a bit down for being ignored, followed Aoba while it cries made each one of his steps heavier that the one who had been made before.

 _Was it okay if he accepted the puppy with him despite the likely dangers on this trip of his?_ Aoba wavered. He knew exactly how loneliness felt. It wasn’t nice. He also was familiar with those thoughts about him not being abandoned by his parents, his childhood friend, and everyone who made its way toward his life.

Aoba sighed and made up his mind. He turned around, faced the dog and said:

「Hey buddy… would you like to come with me?」

Surprisingly, but not enough at this point, the puppy barked with its tail happily moving once he asked.

「There might be dangers ahead. Do you still want to join me?」

Another bark.

「….okay. But first… how should I call you?」

This time, there wasn’t a barking; the dog sat as if waiting for the picked up name.

Aoba came across with couple of names but only one of them felt right.

「Ren…」

Silence.

Neither of them made a single noise, as if doing so they’d break something very precious.

「Yes! Ren.  Do you like that one?」

After a minute of silence, Aoba enthusiastically said it again.

「Woof!」

Ren barked while waving its tail merrily.

「I’ll take that as a yes.」

He assumed with a smile he thought he wouldn’t do until the rescue of his granny.

「Well, I am Aoba. It will be a pleasure to have you as my partner and friend.」

He introduced himself and then Ren barked as to acknowledging him.

「Then, shall we look for the oil lamp?」

Ren barked his tail and jump a couple of times after running who-knows-where.

 

They both walked for a bit longer until Aoba saw a place with walls and floor made of stones. There, there were stairs that ended with a ray of light that was illuminating a lamp. An oil lamp.

Joy began to flow inside of him as he went upstairs with Ren at his side.

 _Hold on a bit more, granny. If the rumours are true, I’ll get the power to save you from those strangers_. Aoba’s emotions were threating to explode as he got near to the lamp. He didn’t know how, but he was sure; that was the lamp he needed in order to rescue his beloved granny.

With Ren sniffing the floor, Aoba made it to the top and carefully came closer to the rumoured lamp. He felt his sweat, the trembling of his hands, but above everything, he felt his hopes growing, becoming a strong influence within his soul.

He could do it.

He _will_ do it.

Once his fingertips touched the lamp, Aoba felt the confidence inside of him stronger than ever and lifted the object from its place.

 

One second.

Two seconds.

 

A minute.

 

Nothing happened.

Luckily for him, the Cave of Wonders didn’t react upon his actions so that mean that he had grabbed the correct lamp, hadn’t he?

「Ren! It’s time to go.」

 

* * *

 

After they had gone out of the Cave of Wonders safely, the sun had already started to show itself: he had been out the whole night, Aoba figured out.

Since his previous home had been destroyed, Aoba had to use the secret place he once shared with his childhood friend, Koujaku, to sleep. That was the place where they were now after they made it to the town.

He gave Ren some food to eat while he asked himself how Ren survived on his own for so long when he then felt the exhaustion from the previous days.

After all the stress he had been through the past few days since his granny’s kidnapped, Aoba needed a nap. Feeling safe, he allowed himself the privilege. 

_A small nap won’t kill me._ Once Aoba put his head into the pillow, he had already fallen asleep, and, for the first time since that event, he slept with company, with Ren’s company.

 

Aoba, now fully awake, was glad to have the oil lamp that was supposed to contain a Genie that will grant him three wishes of his choice. The only problem was that he didn’t had a single clue on how he should use it.

_Was he supposed to say a special word? A movement? A pray… maybe?_

「Ren, do you have any ideas?」

Instead of waving its tail, Ren, for some unknown reason, bark at the lamp with anger.

「Hm? Is there something wrong?」

Aoba examined the lamp.

 _What could possibly made Ren bark like that? Well, yes, it was a bit dusty but…_ Maybe if he cleans it he would be able to read something in case there where an inscription; grabbing a piece of cloth, Aoba rubbed the lamp with it.

 

He was expecting a shining lamp, or an inscription... not smoke coming out from the lamp.

 _Fire?_ As fast as the possibility crossed his mind, he dropped the lamp which fall to the ground with more smoke around it than before.

Ren barked much louder than before as Aoba grabbed him and walked away of the lamp.

 _What is that?_ Aoba questioned out loud when he saw a humanoid figure through all the smoke.

 _Smoke? This is bad, with all this smoke people’s attention will be caught_ He then realized. Aoba wanted to do something about it but what? He was at a loss.

Since the smoke covered his vision, Aoba closed his eyes and waited for any chance to open them to actually see something. Despite the need to see again without the smoke on his way, he didn’t expected to see what he saw.

 _Am I still dreaming?_ Aoba asked himself. After all, it was impossible. Why what there, in front of him a beautiful white-haired-man smiling at him?

「Masteeeeeeer!!!!」The man who appeared out of nowhere cheerfully screamed.

「I'm so happy!!! Master called me so I am here to grant Master's three wishes!!!」The mysterious man continued.

「Ah- ...of course. I’m still asleep.」Aoba said, not believing the whole situation.

He was one percent sure now. He had fallen asleep from exhaustion or something like that.

「Wahhhh!!! Master??? Don’t go to sleep!!!」The man said with a cute expression when Aoba went back to sleep.

「Hm? I’m dreaming, right? So what’s the problem?」

He really must have been exhausted to dream with a guy he didn’t recall at all.

「How cold!! This is not a dream!!! I am real! I am the Genie of the lamp!! I was summoned by Master. It is a pleasure to finally meet you.」

「Eh? So this…. Isn’t a dream?」

Aoba was perplex. _This was… reality?_

「It is not. I am Clear. I am here to grant Master's three wishes. 」

「You are… real?」

Aoba felt lost, really lost. _So all those rumours were actually true?_ He had been right on having his hopes with the rumours? He was going to be able to save his granny… with a single wish?

「I am. My name is Clear. What are Master's wishes?」

The Genie then asked.

Aoba felt tears threating to appear; the relief of finally having his prays and efforts answered was… _unique_. This was the first time he felt like this.

「I can wish… anything I want?」Aoba questioned.

「Mmm… That is not quite correct. There are a few restrictions. Would Master like to know them?」

The Genie…. Clear smiled at him warmly.

「 ...Please, I’d like to. By the way, you can call me Aoba. It’s weird to be call Master, I’m nothing like that.」

Clear saw him with a confused expression and said:

「Master is Master.」

「….well, yes? But there’s no obligation to call me like that. I prefer Aoba anyway.」Aoba responded to Clears affirmation.

「Huh? Obligation? You are my Master it is normal to call Master, Master... Perhaps…」Clears face made a sad expression「 Am I being a bother to Master by calling Master, Master?」

「Mmm... You seem to take it quite seriously...」

Aoba whispered and then sighed with defeat:

「Call me as you want, but I still prefer Aoba.」

「Okay, Master! Then, I shall explain the rules. First rule!」

Clear said while he lifted a single finger.

「I can’t grant a wish which consists on killing someone. Second rule!」

This time, a second finger was lifted.

「I can’t force anyone to fall in love with anybody. Third rule!」

A third finger was lifted now.

「I won’t bring anyone back from the dead. That is all!」

Clear cheerfully said.

「Oh!」He clapped his hands and added:

「As I already told Master, there are only three wishes, but Master can’t have any extra wish by any media.」

Aoba wasn’t entirely happy with Clear’s decision but he told him to call him as he wished so this time, he had to bear with it. Nevertheless, once Clear’s speech was done, he then realized that there was none restrictions about rescuing this granny.

「So... If I wanted to rescue my granny.... you can do that possible?」

「Master’s granny is in troubles?!?!?!?」

Clear screamed with a terrified expression on his face.

「Of course!!! I will happily grant Master’s wish, but only if Master says so; I cannot take any wish for granted. 」

「Thank you, Clear.」

「Master happiness is my own happiness.」

Aoba has so happy that those rumours were true, he was so glad… rumours? Now that he thought about it... for how long had this rumours being around?

「Hey, Clear.」

「Master wants to say his first wish?」

「Before that, I have a question… Say... for how long have you been a Genie?」

Clear’s smile was gone after hearing Aoba’s question.

「...that is... It has been a long time, even though I am not certain about the exact time and」

「Wait!」

Aoba interrupted.

「You are saying that... you have being granting wishes for lots of people since a long time?」

「That is certainly correct.」

「But, you like that?」

「... I cannot say it is a bad job.」

「That’s not a yes.」

「It is not as if I had any other option.」

「…Why?」

「Since I became a Genie this was been my job and responsibility. The only way to free a Genie from its job is with its Master’s wish but, that would be a really selfish thing to do since Master is Master and they have to be free to use their only wishes.」

「...then that’s not a problem.」

Aoba said with a firm tone on his voice.

「Mas... ter?」

「I only want to save my granny, I think that two wishes are more than fine. The last one will be for your freedom.」

「Master?! That is not right! Master should use his wished to-」

「You just said I can do what I want with my wishes right? Then I’ll do what I want, and I want your freedom as a payback for helping me with my granny.」

「Eh? But...」

「No buts. I made up my mind. You won’t make me change my decision. 」

「....」

「Clear, this is a promise. Once we rescue my granny, I’ll release you.」

Clear looked like he would cry by the time he asked:

「Pro...mise? 」

Aoba offered him a warm smile and assure him:

「Yeap, I  _promise_.」

Clear, whose face was now full with joy and excitement, screamed:

「Then! Let’s the magic begin!!!」

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading ♥


End file.
